Our previous work and theoretical consideration led us to the conclusion that the alteration by carcinogens in the rate of degradation of certain proteins, especially those of nuclear acidic fraction may be an important factor in the mechanism of chemical carcinogenesis. The work on this subject is under way and it is planned to publish some definite data during the coming year. This work will be extended also to the study of degradation rates from developed primary and transplantable hepatomas.